Fling Thing
by MikanaKinden
Summary: AU. ALL HUMANS. Why now? Why when everything is going…well…alright in my life? How am I supposed to do this? I’m not ready for this! Fate, Destiny, whoever it is, you must really hate me right now. OR Maybe you're trying to tell me something! Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Twilight!!! (Short, sweet, and to the point!)**_

**Author's Note: **_**This story is an Alternate Universe story. Everyone is HUMAN and lots of fun. Now on **__**to **__**the story!**__** Let me know if I should continue it!!!**_

**Chapter One "****A Day in**** My Life"**

_"Good morning, Los Angeles. Welcome back, welcome __**back**__, to Harvey's Early Morning show here at KKBT 100.3FM. It is another bright, sunshiny day. Looking at the clock, it is now 6:00am and I hope every one will have a Happy New Year's Ev-"_

Turning over in my bed I hit the snooze button on the clock to shut it off. I have grown accustomed to hearing the sound of Harvey's voice waking me up each morning as my alarm. I rather hear someone's voice than the sound of an incessant high-pitched beeping sound this early in the day. I think that would sooner or later cause some kind of ear damage.

Groaning, I forced my self to roll out of bed and stand up. I looked out over the view of downtown Los Angeles that my floor-to-ceiling windows allowed, while I stretched. I slid on my cute Tinkerbell house shoes, straightened my bed, and walked downstairs to my kitchen to make some coffee. This has become my morning routine over the past five years I've lived here – wake up, shut Harvey up, put on slippers, straighten bed, get coffee, take shower, get dressed, go to work. I can at least check off the first four because for some reason my stupid, sometimes loves me and sometimes not, coffee machine decided today was a 'great' (see the sarcasm) day to stop working, AGAIN! Guess I will have to stop by Starbucks on the why to work. Oh, well.

I ran back up the stairs that lead to my lofted bedroom (no doors to run into, just like I like it) grabbing my bathroom necessities off the top of my dresser before going to take my shower. I let the water engulf me for a couple minutes to wake me up and relax some, if not all, of my tense muscles. When I felt fully awakened, I completed the process, rubbing my favorite strawberry mango shampoo and conditioner into my long brown hair. It has an unbelievable scent, and combining that with my strawberry mango body wash I smelt like I fruit dish afterwards, which I liked. **(A/N: If there really is strawberry-mango shampoo and body wash out there in the world, let me know I would like to try it! ****I have the body spray though! ****LOL!)**

After shutting off the water and drying off, I walked back into my room wrapped in my light blue terry cloth wrap robe. I started looking through my closet for something to wear but suddenly felt the need to listen to some music. I pressed the on button on the alarm clock beside my bed and waited for it to come on. Lucky me, my favorite song started playing. I don't know why but I think it fits me perfectly, in some ways. **(A/N: I wonder if you can figure out what ways she is talking about. ****LOL!)**

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_First time_

_That I saw your eyes_

_Boy you looked right through me, mmm __mmm_

_Play it cool_

_But I knew you knew_

_That cupid hit me, mmm __mmm_

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_Can't breath_

_When you touch my sleeve,_

_Butterflies so crazy, mmm __mmm_

_Whoa now, think I'm goin down_

_Friends don't know what's with me, mmm __mmm_

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So __in love with you_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_So in love with you_

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me_

_This love sick thing_

_I like serious relationships and a_

_A girl like me don't stay single for long_

_Cuz every time a boyfriend and I break up_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_The love bug __crawls__ right back up and bites me and I'm back_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it oh baby_

_Can't help it_

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, __fumbling__ oh_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with you_

Some more songs played while I continued getting dressed and ready for another day.

Picking my keys up off its resting place on the kitchen bar, I headed to the door. I opened the door and was literally knocked back on my butt by a hard force connecting with my forehead.

"OW!" I yelped as my bottom made contact with the shiny, hardwood surface below me, causing both my forehead and butt to sting in pain.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry I was about to knock on the door." I heard the soprano sound of Alice's voice as she came toward me to help me up.

"It's okay, but you know they make doorbells for a reason. And I am guessing that is one of them." I said, swatting her hands away as she tried to check me for bruises.

"Well, I would have rung the doorbell but you seem to move slower when I do that." She smiled at me trying to look innocent. I could see right through that.

"Whatever, Alice." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work waiting on your celebrity client coming in for a fitting. By the way, who is it this time?" I said while picking up my keys and replacing everything in my purse again.

Alice is a famous fashion designer in the great city of LA. She also owns her own store called 'Al's Wonderland', which is where I was headed before I was viciously attacked by her. (Okay, not viciously but you catch my drift.) The store is divided into two parts – a clothing side and a music/books side, which we call the entertainment center – I work there as a store manager over her clothing division when I am not working on a new novel. I think I am on novel number 6…or maybe 7…or is it 8…no, no it is 6…yeah…um…yeah, 6...I think.

"Well, I was on my way there but my car broke down a couple blocks away from here, so I decided to hitch a ride with you." Alice said, catching my attention again.

"I guess today is just a day for things breaking down. How convenient." I said laughing. Alice looked at me confused. I forgot she wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"My coffee machine broke again this morning." I said, glumly.

"OH NO!" Alice yelled in mock-horror, placing her hands on either one of her cheeks.

"OH YES!" I yelled back mimicking her position.

We both laughed at our silliness.

"Well I keep telling you to buy a new one, Ms. _Isa_bella." I glared at her for both using my full name and her statement.

"Ali_ci_a," I teased, saying her full name. "You know I can't do that. It has sentimental values. Charlie bought that for me when I decided to move out here." Charlie is my father. He was a police chief in Forks, Washington and the only family I had since my mother, Renee died when I was two. He was killed a couple years after I left Forks while doing a routine traffic stop. _Stupid, drunk, gun-holding teenager who didn't have a life and decided to take my father's_. I tried not to dwell too much on that, I was trying to move on from that sad point in my life. I have a new family now in my friends here in Los Angeles, California.

"No one said you had to throw it away, just buy a new one." I could see her logic in that. It did make since to just buy a new one instead of waiting for the one I have to blow up and destroy my whole loft apartment.

"Okay, we can do that later." She smiled at my agreeing with her.

We left the apartment then and headed to the store, which just so happened to be ten minutes away from my apartment. Again, lucky me. I can be so lucky sometimes, except for the clumsiness I have at occasions.

I waited for Alice to unlock the store before I walked in and turned on all the lights. It was quite a beautiful store. It looked more like one big bedroom than a public store. The clothing division of the store looked like a huge walk-in closet. If you have ever seen Mariah Carey's closet, you will know exactly what I mean, except it's bigger. The entertainment division of the store looked like the actual bedroom. It had a café built into it and had big, cushiony chairs that were placed in random areas around the store. It also had actual tables and chairs outside on a fenced-in patio. Filling in the spaces around that side of the store were books, CDs, DVDs, and other entertainment items. There was no wall dividing the two sides, it was just a change in the color scheme. The clothing side had more beiges, crèmes, and tans, while the entertainment said had more baby blues, slivers, and blacks. Also, there was a strip of black paint placed where the two halves were divided. It was stunning.

I walked around the store to check over the inventory quickly before going to my work station behind the counter. Everything looked to be in proper order so I went to check on Alice. She was sitting in the upstairs employee lounge with a notebook and pencil in hand and a pair of glasses hanging low on her nose.

"Hey Alice what are you doing?" She jumped slightly when I spoke. She must have been really engrossed in whatever she was doing.

"Oh, Bella, you scared me. I didn't hear you."

"Oh, sorry." I sat down beside her on the sofa. "Which amazing celebrity is coming by today for an Alice original?"

She looked down at the watch resting on her left wrist before answering – the band on the top of her wrist and the actual watch face on the inside of her wrist. "Well, she should be here in the next 5 minutes, so you will find out then." She said, grinning.

"Okay, what is the plan for today?"

"Well since it is New Year's Eve, I was planning on having the store opened 'til 3 then I am going to get ready to go to Jasper's club for the New Year's Eve party tonight."

"Another night at Club Jay Dub." I said, smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked, acting like she was offended by what I said.

"You know what I mean, Alice." I rolled my eyes playfully.

There was a bell that chimed in the lounge, signaling that someone had entered the store. Excitement filled my body at the sound of that single chime.

"I guess she is here now, let's go greet her." I said, the smile on my face becoming more pronounced.

"Calm down Bella. You're acting like you have never seen a celebrity before."

"I haven't." I said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Alice crossed her arms, frowning.

"Besides you of course, Alice, but you are like a sister to me."

"I thought so, now let's go." She said, pushing me towards the stairs, guiding me down them and out the lounge door.

We walked to the front of the store to get our guest for the day but no one was there. Alice and I looked at each other confused. It was like we were thinking the same thing, which we probably were. _I know I heard that bell chime_. I was about to say it out loud when I heard a voice come from behind us.

"Who are you looking for because I am over here?" It was a deep voice, so that was definitely not who we were looking for. We both turned around to face the person who spoke.

"Edward, you're late." I said, rolling my eyes and walking to my counter and taking a seat behind it on a stool.

"Hello to you too, Bella." He said, smiling crookedly. He was probably trying to dazzle me like he does all the other women in his fan club.

Edward Masen. He is a music composer for some of the top production companies in our area. What else can I say about him? Oh, I know! He is a womanizer; a jerk or better yet a pig-headed jerk; he is conceded; overly confident; and just…UGH! And what makes matters worse; he is always trying to hit on me as if I'm like all those other girls he comes in contact with. I try my best not to let it get under my skin. Oh, there's another thing. He is the store manager over the entertainment division of 'Al's Wonderland'. Why? Well, do you want the long version or the short version? Okay, the short version is…he's Alice's cousin. I've learned how to handle him with a lot of help from Alice the past years. Ignoring him was key.

I ignored him and acted like I was really intrigued by something I found in the catalog on my counter/desk. He chuckled and walked behind me to get to his section of the counter, brushing his hand against my hair as he went.

"That Staples catalog looks very interesting. Planning on buying a new tape dispenser for your desk?" He laughed as he continued walking and sat his things down under the counter and took a seat. Okay, well I'm not very good at ignoring people because I could not stop myself from saying something back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I need some thicker tape to cover your mou…" I was cut off by Alice.

"Edward, where were you and why are you late? You were supposed to be here at 8, it is now…9:05. We open in less than an hour." She said, looking down at her watch again.

Edward had a smirk on his face when he answered. "I was out late last night and did not get home until 4 this morning so it took me a minute to get up again." He put an innocent look on his face – a little too innocent. "Sorry Alice, I will not do it ever again. Forgive me?"

"Edward, don't try that with me. I can see right through that fake innocence." _Oh, I love Alice._ "You better be glad you are family and that this is the first time you did this."

"Maybe that's the problem." I mumbled under my breath so that they could not hear me.

"I am very glad, believe me." He said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Whatever, Edward, just go check your inventory."

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward stood up, saluted Alice, and then went to check his side of the store.

Alice just rolled her eyes and walked back to the upstairs lounge, telling me to keep an eye out for our special guest.

About 20 minutes later, while I was fixing some of our shoe displays, I heard the sound of the door being opened and turned my head to see who it was. _OH. MY. GOSH. __**She**__ is the person coming to be fitted by Alice. OH. MY. GOSH. I am so glad I work here._

Alice came out of the back lounge and was walking towards her as I stood up to get a better view.

"Hi Alyssa, thank you for coming today." I heard Alice say.

Alyssa Milano. _Alyssa Milano_. Oh my gosh, ALYSSA MILANO. I swear Alice and Alyssa could have been twins standing next to each other, they looked so much alike.

"No, thank you for seeing me at the last minute, Alice. I am so sorry we are late, we got stuck in traffic on the way here." Alyssa said, giving Alice a hug.

"It is no problem at all. We can go to the back room; I have the dress hanging up in there." Alyssa followed Alice, followed by her two body builder like body guards. Man, to live a life where I had to have bodyguards following me around 24/7 – I do not think I want that.

I went back to working on the displays around the store, fixing the manikins to perfection. The rest of our employees came in between 9:30 – 9:50 just as Alice planned so they missed the celebrity we had in the story today. We did not want anyone acting star struck. I would hate to have to fire someone on New Year's Eve because of unprofessionalism. That would truly be a horrible way to end the year.

"Hey, Bella?" I heard Alice call out to me from behind the crack she allowed to the 'Employees Only' door. I turned towards her to show that I had heard her. "Do you mind bringing up some coffee and snacks from the café for us?"

"No problem, give me a few minutes I have to do some more training with Rozlyn then I will be right up." Alice smiled at me saying 'thank you' before walking back into the room. I went back to helping Roz (as we call her) learn the system we had for cashiering and the inventory listing. It took a few minutes and a couple corrections to her mistakes before she caught on and was able to do it on her own. After Roz did a couple trails on cashiering, I went to order the coffee and snacks Alice wanted.

"Hey, Bob." I called to the tall man standing behind the counter to the café.

"Hey Pella, what can I get for you today?" I smiled at his nickname. When he first started working here he would mispronounce my name, calling me Pella instead of Bella. At first I thought I was just hearing him wrong but eventually I found out that he really thought that was my name. Now, he uses it as a nickname. I do not mind because he is a sweet guy. He is like a father to me, and he is really good at making coffee. Like they say 'never bite the hand that feeds you'. Or in this cause 'quenches your thirst'.

"This is not for me today; I actually have to get some things for Alice and our special guest. She said to get a couple coffees and some snacks. Put some water bottles on the tray as well just in case."

"Oh okay no problem; I will call you when it is all ready."

"Thanks Bob." He nodded to me before turning to continue his work. I turned to go back to my work station when I bumped into someone standing behind me. Their papers fell to the ground causing them to scatter around our feet.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I started to bend down to help pick them up when the individual touched my shoulder to stop me. I could tell it was a man that touched me from the roughness of his hands.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me you will be my date for the New Year's party tonight and all will be forgiven." I groaned at the familiarity of the voice as I straightened myself up. I'll give you one guess at who this was. That is right, the one and only arrogant Edward. I am truly surprised how he makes it in and out of these doors sometimes. His head seems to be ten times larger in comparison.

I glared at him before walking away, elegantly stepping on a couple of his papers as I marched off in the direction of my counter. Unfortunately, after he gathered his things, he followed after me.

"Bella, we might want to enroll you into Kumara's Center for the Arts and Etiquette. Marching off like that when someone is talking to you is not very polite." He tried to act serious but I could hear the humor in his voice as he spoke.

"Well, it is not polite to bring animals into a store when it clearly states 'No animals allowed'. Now, can you please leave me alone?" I stepped up onto the platform that led to the backside of the counter. Edward walked around to the front where he was able to face me.

"Actually I can't, I am still waiting for your 'yes' to my question." He grinned crookedly at me.

"What question?"

"Will you be my date for the party tonight?" He looked at me expectantly.

I let out a deep sigh before speaking. "Edward, I swear your head expands more and more each time I see you." He laughed.

"Hmmm…wanna find out?" He wiggled is his eyebrows suggestively.

"UGH… God Edward, you are giving me some horrible mental pictures right now." I groaned, placing the tips of my fingers at my temples and rubbing softly to erase what popped into my head.

"Oh you know you liked it." I smirked

I rolled my eyes. "Really Edward, grow up. You are 26; don't you think it is time to mature a little bit?"

"And you are 25, why do you feel the need to act older than you are?" He looked at me in a way to say 'beat that'.

"Edward, you are truly exasperating."

"Back at cha." He said, tilting his head and smiling at me again. I was about to say something back to him but I heard Bob call me to let me know the order was ready. I went to get the tray to carry back to the back room, all along followed by 'God's gift to the world'. He offered to carry the tray for me but I declined his offer and continued walking to the 'employees only' door. Before I walked fully inside I turned back to Edward to say one last thing.

"Edward?" I turned side ways so that I was still holding the door open but I could also see Edward's face.

"Yes, my love?" He grinned.

"One day you are going to find someone that you really love and they will make you want to settle down and become a great husband." I stepped further into the door so that it began to close slowly. "But it is not going to be me," was the last thing I said before the door closed completely. I could not help the gigantic smile that bloomed on my face. The way he looked as the words came from my mouth was hilarious. He looked like a wounded puppy.

I turned to walk up the stairs slowly as to not spill the hot coffee on myself, which is something that is known to happen to me. I continued up, shaking slightly with laughter. I walked over to the desk that was placed next to the stairs and sat the tray down. I looked back up and took a glimpse at what Alice had been working on for most of the morning. The dress was absolutely stunning. It is shocking to know that the dress that was draped on Alyssa was actually made by Alice's two hands. (Well, technically her two hands on a sewing machine, but I'm sure you understand what I mean.) It was a beautiful floor-length golden gown. It had a collared halter top with a deep plunging V neckline. The V stopped just below the knees where it joined a line up of jewel stones that wrapped around the whole dress at that part, and then the dress spread out to make a mermaid skirt with golden brown faux fur circling the end of the skirt. From the waist up, it was completely open except for the fabric covering her chest and sides. However, from the waist down, there was a nude colored fabric covered by a sheer golden fabric sprinkled with jewel stones that continued until the end of the V. It was gorgeous, a dress obviously fit for the red carpet if not the runway. **(A/N: This is a description of a dress I designed. ****Picture in my profile.**** Please do not steal; I do not want to sue you! ****LOL!)**

"That dress is beautiful." I said. I could even hear the admiration in my voice. The sound of my voice must have caught Alice off guard again because she jumped when I started speaking.

"Oh, Bella." She looked relieved it was just me. "Thanks, I have been working on this for a long time."

"And that time paid off." Alyssa spoke from where she stood on Alice's makeshift display platform. "Hi, I'm Alyssa." She said stretching her hand out towards me. I walked over and shook her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are, I watch Charmed re-runs all the time. I'm Bella Swan."

She smiled back at me before speaking, "Nice to meet you Bella."

We released each others hand and went back to observing Alice as she put the finishing touches on the dress.

"Wait a minute." Alyssa spoke up again. "Bella Swan?" I nodded my head confused. "As in Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Did you write that series _Love Me, Bite Me_?" _Wow, a celebrity that knows about my book_.

"Yes, I did. Did you read it?"

"Yes, a group of my girlfriends get together some times to discuss some of the books we have read. Your book was number one on our list this week, as well as the past few months. It is amazing. I love that vampire boy, Edwin, he sounds like a cutie."

"Thank you. Yeah Edwin is nice, but I am leaning more towards Joshua."

I guess we were not including Alice enough in our conversation because she jumped in. "I personally like both the boys, but that Gabriella girl mad me a little mad in the third book. She kept hurting both of them."

I started laughing. I couldn't help but think about the times I would get so wrapped up in conversations about those books that whenever people would walk past me and whoever I was talking to they would actually think we were speaking of real events. It was hilarious the times I would see a bystander's eyes widen when I said something about vampires in the middle of the conversation.

We continued talking for a little bit while Alice finished the dress. When everything was done, I helped pack up the dress and sneak Alyssa and her bodyguards out the back door to their car. The day ran smoothly after that. Plenty of customers, continued training of the two new employees, and the occasional guy trying to get my phone number. Now, at three in the afternoon, we are finally closing the store for the day. The regular employees had already left; the only people in the store now were myself, Edward, and Alice. We all went to our designated territory and checked our inventory once more for the day.

I was almost done checking and reorganizing the last rack in the clothing division when I felt the shadow of someone standing behind me. I turned to investigate and found my self in an unwanted situation. Edward walked towards me forcing me to back up until a hit the wall behind me.

"What do you want Edward?" I said forcefully, crossing my arms across my chest. I was not in the mood for his games.

"I just wanted to know if you made up your mind about that date."

"Edward, when are you going to learn to take a hint?"

"_Bella_, when are you going to learn to accept the fact that you like me and you're in denial?"

"Bite Me."

"My pleasure." He leaned down towards me. I was in shock so I could not get my body to do what I wanted it to do. But what I couldn't explain was why I wanted him to kiss me.

"Guys, stop flirting with each other and come on. We have a party to get ready for." _God, bless you Alice and your perfect timing_.

I ducked under Edward's arm, which sometime between his last words and now were rested on either sides of me his hands on the wall behind me. I quickly walked off towards the counter to grab my things, trying my best to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. While I was picking up my purse and jacket, I heard an audible groan from Edward followed by a 'you just couldn't wait five more minutes, Alice'. I tried my best to hide the smiling on my face as I continued collecting my things. When everything was together, I walked over to where Alice stood in front the doors. I locked up the store after Edward finally came out and walked with Alice to my car to begin the 'Alice Party Preparation' ritual.

"This is going to be a long afternoon, isn't it?" I asked Alice as we drove down the road. She did not reply verbally, she just turned her head towards me smirking.

I groaned and pressed my foot down on the gas pedal. _Hopefully I can speed this process up._

**Author's Note:**

_**This story is something that just came to me. I started writing it and it seemed to pull me**__** in. I just started having fun. **__** Keep an eye out**__** for more chapters**____** I can not promise how soon I will update again because I am starting my Internship next week so I won't be around the computer that much. I will update once more before January 25**__**th**__**, though. Hope you like the story so far.**_

___**Show some love and leave a review! The next chapter will be up in a week**__** if you want me to continue the story**__**, review then too!**_

___**Love you all!**_

___**I am here to answer any of your questions!**_

___**PM and review!**_

___**"Bunnies Rule t**__**he World, but Vampires Rule My Universe"**__** - MK**_

___**Til Next Saturday,**_

_:)__** MikanaKinden**_

___**P.S. If there are any grammatical errors I missed, feel free to PM me and let me know. We are all here to help each other, so help me too! LOL! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Let me tell you a sad story…Once upon a time, Rebecca ran around Wal-Mart screaming "I OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, and ECLIPSE" and someone believed her. So here I sit now waiting for this $1 million lawsuit trial to be over. She was so stupid for that one…THE END! I do not own Twilight! LOL!**_

**Author Note:**

_**Suffocate by J. Holiday was a huge inspiration for the end of this chapter. Expect some mini-fluff. LOL! ENJOY!!!!**_

**Chapter Two "Whoa"**

"OW! That hair _is_ connected to my head, Alice." The torture began as soon as we got back from going out to lunch at MILK, and it has lasted for the last three hours. Alice had applied, wiped off, and reapplied my make up at least thirteen times before it looked the way she wanted it to look. Then she dove into beginning the pain and suffering of fixing my hair. Oh, the agony of having a best friend that is totally into the fashion world. Why couldn't we all just walk around naked like in Adam and Eve's days? That would make life a heck of a lot easier. Well there might be a lot of horny people, but we wouldn't have to worry about clothing, hair, and makeup. And that is a major plus!

"Oh, stop your bellyaching, I'm almost done." She said before wrapping one more strand of my hair on the curling iron and waiting for it to curl. After a couple seconds she unrolled it and that strand of hair fell into a perfect wave, blending with the others.

"Okay, I'm done." I could hear the excitement in her voice. She turned me so that I could face her large vanity mirror that she would not let me look at the whole time she was working on me. Although I got smacked on the arm a few times for trying to sneak a peak, I am very glad that she did not let me see it until the end.

"Wow." Is the only word that escaped my lips.

"Wow, is right." Alice agreed. "You know, Bella, after so many times of me doing these makeovers I would think you would expect the outcome."

"I do but it still surprises me when I see it. And! It's still painful everytime."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get dressed, the party starts at 10." Alice turned to face her mirror to begin her work on fixing her own hair. I glanced at the clock to see how much time we had left to get ready. _9:37_.

"Oh my, Alice, it is 9:37 and your not even ready yet. How are you going to be ready in less than 30 minutes?" I felt the panic surging through. I did not want to be the reason Alice was late to her own boyfriend's New Year's Eve party.

"Relax, Bella. One – being fashionably late is a part of being a female. Two – All I have to do is put a couple flips in my hair and I will be done with that. Okay?" She was still holding the flat iron to a piece of hair as she spoke.

"Okay, I guess I'll go ahead and put on my dress and shoes and wait on you." She nodded her head and I walked into her bedroom where I placed my dress.

I looked towards her bed to pick up my dress but there was nothing there except for the pillows and covers that were neatly arranged on her bed. Now I was really panicking.

"Where is my dress? I know I brought it in here. We went to my house; I pulled it out of my closet, and put it in the car. Was I hallucinating that I did that? Where…"

"Bella…" I was too busy talking my way through this disaster to notice Alice call my name.

"…the heck did the dress go? It couldn't just walk away. It has to be here somewhere. Maybe it fell and slid under the bed somehow." I knew it did not make sense but I checked anyways.

"Bella…"

When I did not find anything under the bed, I stood back up. "Nope, not there. Maybe I did leave it at home and just _thought_ I put it on the bed, but then…"

"BELLA!" The sound of Alice screaming my name snapped my out of my train of thought. I glared at her for interrupting my search for the dress.

"What, Alice?" I snapped at her.

"I hung the dress up in my closet. I did not want it to get wrinkled." She stated matter-of-factly like I was supposed to realize that the moment I did not see the dress. I ignored that and rushed off to retrieve my dress, yelling thanks back to Alice as I went.

Alice was the one to pick out both of our attire for this event. I have to admit I am not the best at being fashionable, which is why Alice is always involved when it comes to things like this. After raiding my closet last night to find something appropriate for a New Year's Eve club party, she came to the conclusion that nothing worthy of being called a 'club outfit' would be found in there. We ended up visiting one Alice's friends who just so happened to own the same size clothing as myself and was as much of an enthusiast about fashion as Alice. Because of that, I was there for a while trying on various outfits that she had stocked in her closet that still had tags attached. Six dresses and 4 pant/shirt outfits later, they found a dress that they could both agree upon. It was a brown spaghetti strapped halter dress with an embellished neckline and a very unique kind of crisscross design that ended in a mid-thigh mini skirt. I paired it with a pair of silver strappy, two-inch stilettos and a silver bracelet.

Alice walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes after I finished getting dressed. _I should have known 'a couple flips' to Alice meant that every piece of her naturally layered hair had to have __its own flip._ She grabbed her dress and shoes from the closet and dressed quickly because it was already 10:23, and it takes us about 20 minutes to get to the club itself. Her outfit fit her style perfectly. It was a black, asymmetrical, halter dress with a plunging neckline that ended at the waist; and there was a small silver hoop right under the bust line that kept the two sides connected. She decided to complete the outfit with a pair of black strappy 4-inch stilettos and no jewelry at all. How someone so tiny can wear heels so long is beyond me.

"You ready to go now Bella?" Alice asked after putting on her shoes.

"Yea let's go and enjoy the party."

-oxXOXxo-

I glanced out the window of the black, stretch Chrysler 300 Alice arranged for us; there was so much going on in front of the club tonight. Because of the fact that Jasper is the son of the famous actress Michelle Whitlock, the entrance was crowded with paparazzi and a host of celebrities. Right now, our limo was second in the lineup to approach the mini red carpet set in front of the doors.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." I said stating my thoughts out loud.

"To what?" Alice asked looking up from the compact she held an inch from her face.

"To all of this." I waved my hand in the direction of the front entrance we were now pulling up to. "The people, the lights, the cameras, it is enough to drive someone insane." The driver opened the door helping me step out of the car. Alice was next to get out. Fixing her skirt a little, she stepped forward to join me.

"Well, I love it." She smiled and we continued walking forward. That was when all the mayhem started.

"ALICE…ALICE…OVER HERE…ALICE…ISABELLA…PLEASE DO A QUICK INTERVIEW…ALICE…ISABELLA!" There were screams all around us from various radio, television, newspaper, and magazine hosts. That combined with the thousands of flashing cameras around us, it is a wonder how the celebrities are not deaf and blind from it all. I stepped to my right to speak with one of the interviewers who called for my attention.

"Hi." I said, shaking the interviewers hand and trying my best to not think of how many more small interviews I will do before I reached the doors.

"Hi, thank you for doing this interview." She said loudly, trying to speak over the commotion around us.

"Oh, no problem, I like to do interviews." I lied. Interviews are actually a pain in the neck after you are bombarded with so many.

She turned to the camera and began her introduction. "Hi, you're back with Talina Markio here in front of Los Angeles' hottest night club, Club Jay Dub. I am with Isabella Swan now, the writer of the series Love Me, Bite Me and independent novels Forever Young, Runaway Girl, and so much more." She turned to me. "So, Isabella, what is on your agenda for 2008?"

"Well Talina, I do have the fourth installment of Love Me, Bite Me premiering next year in August. Go buy it." I pointed to the camera for emphasis. "I am also currently working on another independent novel, I am not sure when that will be released but I am hoping probably December of next year. It is in the editing process now. It looks very promising."

She nodded her head, as is instructed in some kind of interviewer school for them to do. Then she began the next question. "That is great. Love Me, Bite Me has had a great response ever since you began it in 2005, did you every think it would have become that high on the popularity chart?"

This is one of the questions I have recently begun to get aggravated with answering. I am asked this question so often the answer I give has become meaningless to me. "No, it still surprises me 'til this day how many people love the story. I never really intended on putting the first installment of this story out. I was actually working on another story at the time that I was pushing to get published, but then one of the editors at the company I use read it, loved it, and told me I better publish it. So I did." I smiled at her to signal I was done.

She caught the hint. "Okay thank you Isabella for doing this interview. I hope you have a great time tonight and Happy New Year's." I shook her hand and said Happy New Year's to her before walking away.

I saw Alice a few feet away from me so I went over to join her. Just as I stepped to her side she was pulled into an interview of her own.

"Hi, Alice, how is your evening so far?" He placed the microphone toward her.

"It is great. I am having an awesome time already. I love the flashing of the cameras; it reminds me of being on a runway. Absolutely awesome." She was moving so much while she was talking I was starting to get a little dizzy watching her.

He laughed. "Do you have any plans of going back to modeling anytime soon?" She shook her head.

"No, I am really focused on my line right now, but if I am givien the opportunity to do a guest appearance on a catwalk, I will not say no." She smiled hugely.

"How is the line going? What are we to expect for the winter collection?"

"The line is doing wonderful, everything is happening just as I wished it would. The store 'Al's Wonderland' is also doing great, I love it. As for the winter collection, I will be having a fashion show in Milan, seeing as Los Angeles is the complete opposite of a Winter Wonderland, in mid-January next year. Expect lots of faux fur, long gowns, and celebrities. It is going to be an adventure. Get a ticket to the show; they are on sell now at and She turned to the camera at the end to send out her advertisement.

"I will try to come out there as well. Thank you for coming over and doing this interview. I hope you both have a great night."

We smiled, nodded, then walked away from him and continued up the carpet to the doors. We had to do a couple more photos – individuals and together – before we _finally_ made it into the entrance.

"Finally." I breathed a deep sigh of relief, causing Alice to laugh.

"Bella, you really need to learn to loosen up a bit. It was not that bad." We started walking towards the bar.

"…Says the person who was basically born in front of the camera." She laughed again.

The bar/lounge was very nice. There were a bunch of U-shaped cushioned benches, small coffee tables in the middle of each, connected that made up a huge circle around the bar, where three of the hottest bartenders were working. Alice and I sat down at one of the benches across from each other and talked while we waited for one of the bartenders to come to our section.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you this evening?" I turned to my left to see one of the _very_ handsome bartenders leaning on the counter facing us. _You can get me your __number_, was the first thing that flashed through my mind when I looked at him.

"Yeah, can I get a non-virgin Shirley Temple?" He nodded at Alice and then turned to me. I was kind of in a daze so I wasn't really focusing on what was happening.

"And you Miss?" He had a smile on his face from me just looking at him. His voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Oh…uh…a Sea Breeze?" I was so out of it, it came out as a question rather than the statement I intended for it to be.

He chuckled silently and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be right back with those." He hit the table as he leaned back up to walk away to make the drinks. When he was far enough away, Alice began her interrogation.

"Someone seems to have spotted something they like." She raised one of her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Alice. I haven't _spotted_ anything." I paused looking away from Alice for a second. Then I looked back at her, laughing. "Okay, yeah, he was cute." We giggled like the girls we are. "I lost all trace of what I was thinking when I looked at him, he is adorable."

"See; never try to lie to the 'all-seeing' Alice. She knows what she is talking about." Alice said moving her hands in a circular motion on either side of her head like she was a psychic.

I was about to say something back to her when I saw Jasper walking towards us. He put his finger up to his mouth telling me not to say anything to Alice. I nodded my head slightly, smiling, so that Alice would not notice. She was still laughing at her own joke so she did not notice the exchange. Good. I pretending to still laugh at her joke as Jasper crept closer. Alice opened her mouth again to say something but was cut off by Jasper suddenly swooping her up into his arms bridal style and gave her a kiss on her lips.

She sounded like this. "Bella, you should get his… AHHHHHHH!" I couldn't control my laughter because only one thought was going through my head the moment Jasper picked her up. _Thank goodness her dress was long enough to cover her butt when he did that or she would have flashed everyone in this club._

"I guess the 'all-seeing' Alice…" I copied her hand gesture. "…didn't see that one coming." Her glare made me laugh even harder.

Jasper sat down across from me, where Alice was previously sitting, pulling her into his lap. "Hey Bella, having fun tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, good seats, great drinks, and fantastic bartenders, I think this is a wonderful evening." I giggled along with Alice. Jasper chuckled at both me and Alice. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie? Or, do I even want to know?"

Jasper laughed at my horror-stricken face. "I honestly don't know, the last time I saw them they were headed to the back lounge. God only knows where they are now and _he_ is probably wishing he didn't know either."

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale are two more of my closest friends her in Los Angeles. I met Emmett through Jasper when he and Alice started dating. Emmett is a co-owner of Club Jay Dub with Jasper. He is a very funny character; he makes everyone laugh, even in times when things aren't going right. He helped me a lot with getting past the death of my father. Those were hard times. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and a bartender here, as well as Jasper's step-sister since 2004. Emmett and Rose hit it off after her interview for the position. It is only a matter of time before Emmett pops the question. I am truly happy for them.

"Here are your drinks, ladies. Oh, hi Mr. Whitlock." The bartender returned to our area, carrying our drinks. He looked slightly surprised to see Jasper sitting out here with us. He passed Alice and I our drinks and then turned to me.

"Um, hi my name is Jacob." He extended his hand to me. I lifted my hand to shake his.

"Bella." I said in response.

"Pretty name." He grinned at me.

"Thanks." I could feel the faint blush on my cheeks grow.

"Your welcome…um…I'm going on break now I was wondering if you would like to dance." I could tell he was a little nervous about asking me. I choose to relieve his nerves.

"Sure." The smile on his face expanded at my answer. He took off his apron and walked around to go out the side door attached to the counter and retrieve me from where I sat. He extended his and to me once more, I accepted it and stood from my seat walking with him to the giant dance floor in front of us.

Despite the size of the dance floor, it was still packed with people. We squeezed our way through the crowd until we got to a spot that had enough room to dance. Low by Flo-Rida started playing when we reached our spot. I started swaying my hips in time with the beat while facing him. After a while I got comfortable and got lost in the music. I turned around, my back facing him, and continued dancing. He placed his hands on my hips and moved closer to me, falling into rhythm with me. I have to admit he was a very great dancer. When the part saying 'low' came on, we both danced lower to the ground keeping in synch with each other and the music. I had fun with him. We danced to couple more songs before he had to go back to work.

When I got back to the benches Alice, Jasper, and I were seated, I saw Emmett and Rosalie now seating there too.

"Hey, guys, where have you been?" I regretted that question the moment that I said. Luckily, their answer was some grotesque.

"We were in the back VIP room mingling with some of the celebrities." Emmett spoke up. "A, Jaz, you got a good turn out for this party. Good Job." He elbowed Jasper playfully.

_**(A/N: Turn on Suffocate by J. Holiday **__**RIGHT NOW**__** to get the full effect!)**_

_**(Put on repeat if you have to!)**_

From the outside looking in, it would seem like we were one big family of one kind or another. And from the inside, it felt the exact same way. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are absolutely wonderful.

As I was getting ready to take a seat with my friends, some guy came up behind me wrapping his left arm around waist. Placing his hand on the lowest part of my stomach, he pulled me as close to himself as possible. I was about to say something to him but the electricity that suddenly started coursing through my body made me shut down and shut up completely, I could not talk or move. Using his right hand, he gently stroked my right arm causing more electricity to shoot through me. I never felt like this before in my life. Before I could pull myself together enough to at least escape his grasp, he kissed my neck. His lips were soft against the sensitive skin on my neck. Chills ran down my spin and I shivered in response. He kept moving up my neck until he reached my earlobe. Using his teeth, he gently pulled it then flicked his tongue across it.

I must have moaned, sighed, or something because I caught Alice's attention at that moment.

"EDWARD!" She screamed.

_EDWARD?! _All feeling in my body snapped back to reality and my common sense started working again. I retreated quickly from his grasp and spun around facing him, shooting fiery daggers of death at him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? WHERE DO GET OFF COMING OUT OF NO WHERE AND KISSING ME…?" I trailed off. I was about to say 'like that' but then that might have given him the idea that I enjoyed it and was only upset that I didn't know _who_ was kissing me, which was the truth. (Shhh…don't tell _any__one_!)

"You told me to bite you earlier today. I was just doing my version of it now, since Alice interrupted then. What, Bella? You didn't enjoy it?" He grinned that stupid, smug, sexy crooked grin of his at me.

"I…uh…um…I…" I looked around at my friends for some kind of help; needless to say I couldn't find any. Emmett and Jasper just stared at me shocked I did not have a quick, witty response. Alice and Rosalie smirked at me like they knew something that I didn't. I turned back to Edward, my anger increasing from embarrassment. "That doesn't matter. The point is you can't just come up to people and start kissing them like that. You might get cut one day by a girl carrying a razor." His smile expanded more. Oh, how I wish I would wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Don't worry about that Bella." He stepped closer to me. I took a couple steps back not realizing taking one step put me up against a bench so the next step caused me to fall back on it. He leaned down to me, his face besides mine whispering in my ear. "You're the only one I want to kiss like _that_." I took in a sharp breath and held it to stop the chill running down my spine again. He kissed my cheek before pulling himself back up.

"I'll see you all later own, okay?" He said to everyone else. They all just nodded their head, stunned by the little show he put on. He finally walked away after that and I let out the breath I was holding in. The sound of air coming from my mouth made everyone come back to life. All I heard after I exhaled was an 'OH. MY. GOD.' from Alice and Rosalie, and a 'Bella's joining the family' from Emmett saying it in a sing-song voice. Jasper just kept looking shocked. He looked like he might seriously need some medical care.

What a way to end 2007…

_**(A/N: You can stop song here.)**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Here's the second chapter…Did you like it???? Review and let me know. I have another chapter already written and ready to go up; it is all up to you to review.**_

_**:) MikanaKinden**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**(beat**__** to "Row, Row, **__**Row**__** your boat")… No, No, No I don't… **__**Own Twilight or New Moon**____** Eclipse or Any of Its Vampires… I don't wanna be sued! LOL!**_

_**Author Note:**_

___**Thanks a lot for the reviews, you guys are g**__**reat!!! This chapter is a little 'fluffy' at the end (very suggestive), so just be warned!!! I hope you like it:)**_

___**Oh yeah, everyone, I just want to make this VERY clear…This IS a BELLA & EDWARD story. All my stories will forever be a BELLA & EDWARD stories. Okay, does everyone understand? Okay great! ENJOY!!!**_

**Chapter Three**** "2008****, You**** Better Be Great!"**

"Oh my gosh … Oh my gosh … Oh my _gosh_ … Oh my _gosh_ … OH. MY. GOSH!"

"Okay, okay, we get it – you're shocked. You have been going at this for the past five minutes please flip to a new station." I almost screamed. Alice and Rosalie have been going back and forth with saying 'oh my gosh' for almost 6 minutes by my watch. One would say it, then the other would repeat and it would continue. It started to drive me nuts about 30 seconds in because it kept me from thinking, and thinking was absolutely necessary right now.

"Sorry Bella but…Oh, my gosh… I knew he liked you but I never thought he'd do that in the middle of a packed club…and in front of me for that matter." Alice said flabbergasted.

"Well you see how I feel right now." I said, sighing.

"Yeah, and we heard that moan too." Rosalie said, smiling brightly.

Now it was my turn… "Oh my gosh." I put my face in my hands on my lap. I felt the heat creeping up my neck and spreading on my face. I was completely and irrevocably embarrassed now.

"Well, Bella, just think of it as a Happy New Year's Eve present and a glimpse of what's possible if you gave him a shot." Rosalie said bouncing her eyebrows playfully.

"A present and glimpse that I was perfectly fine with not having. God, who hates me up there?" I said looking up at the ceiling. Everyone laughed at me.

"Stop being melodramatic, Bella. It is not that serious." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Yes it is. It is very serious." I retorted.

"Whatever, Bella …" Alice started.

There was more that she wanted to say but the DJ's voice emanating from the speakers cut her off.

"What's up, what's up Club Jay Dubbers. How ya'll doin' tonight?" The crowd screamed with excitement. "Naw, naw, I can't hear ya. I said how ya'll doin' tonight?" The crowd screamed again, louder this time. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Iight everyone it is 11:55pm…" The ceiling over the dance floor, which I thought was just a large mirror, turn out to be a huge (big just didn't sound big enough…that sounds dirty somehow) flat screen monitor. '11:55pm' appeared on the screen above our heads and it was counting down. "…I want all ya'll to come down to the dance flo' fo' we can end this year right. Come on, come on." Thank Jasper's brain for thinking about making this dance floor gigantic because with all the people in the club right now, every inch would be needed. "Okay, here we go!"

The music started blaring in the speakers again. It was like a mix-tape of all the new songs that came out this year and there were snippets of all of them to one big up tempo beat that was easy to dance to.

By the time that song went off it was time to countdown to the New Year and the digital clock over our head was counting down with us.

"Ten … Nine … Eight … Seven … Six … Five … Four … Three … Two … ONE … HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" We all screamed together. At the same time, the screen above our heads changed from a countdown clock to a bunch of virtual fireworks of various colors and there was confetti flying everywhere.

After the initial shock of how elaborately we brought in the New Year, everyone went to their respective date and gave and received their first kiss of the New Year. It just so happened that – from where I stood at least – everyone had someone else for the kiss. _What should I do?_ I thought to myself. _Should I just go sit down and wait for my friends or just wait her looking like a …_

A pair of lips attached themselves to mine, cutting off my thoughts. That totally caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting anyone to be that bold. At least not anyone besides … Wait a minute. I pushed myself away from the person kissing me to see who it was…

"Jacob?" I was definitely not expecting it to be him. "Why did you do that?" I wasn't upset, just curious.

"Oh, I saw you standing here, looking lost, so I thought I'd help that situation." He grinned at me, which made me blush slightly.

"Oh…um…thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

"Well, uh… I guess I should go find my friends. I'll see ya around." I started to turn to find Alice but I felt a tug on my wrist causing me to turn.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"Um…I was wondering if I could get your number so we can get together sometime."

I nodded my head at him, smiling. "Sure, why not." He handed me his cell phone and I gave him mine, and we put in our phone number. Maybe this will be a great year after all. I smiled at Jacob when he gave me back my phone. We hugged and said we see each other later and went our separate ways. Him going back to work and I went to find Alice and the group.

I was almost back to the benches where we were seating earlier when I felt another sharp tug on my wrist. I was pulled to the right and back into another pair of lips. However, with this kiss, I felt a – as of recent – familiar current filling my body as we kissed. I knew exactly who this was, and I wasn't having it.

I pushed myself back. "Get off of me Edward!" I said, slapping him across the face and running off to the benches.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting together now, chatting happily. I really was not in the mode to fake happiness or be asked what was wrong so I walked over to them and picked my clutch up from the under the bench and turned to go to the bathroom.

"A, Bella, everything alright?" Emmett said.

I turned to him, trying to smile. "Yeah, everything's good. I just need to run to the ladies' room, I'll be back."

That was sufficient enough for Emmett. "Okay." With that, I turned to go to the bathroom as he turned to continue talking to the group.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped into one the individual stalls, locking the door behind me and turning to lean on the side of the stall. All my emotions went haywire right at that moment. I broke into silent sobs as I slid down the wall. When my bottom finally connected with the floor, I buried my face into my knees. At this moment, I could care less about how dirty the floor probably was or what could have possibly happened in this stall over the course of the evening. All that mattered to me was why my life had to become so complicated all of a sudden. I did not want to get into another relationship right now. I can't go through that again. It always turned out horribly for me.

Tears continued to fall down my cheeks as the sobs ripped through me. My throat welled up from the need to cry out that I held in. I do not know how long I was sitting there, but after a while I heard the faint sound of the restroom door opening and the sound of two pairs of heels clicking on the ground. I thought that maybe it was some more women coming in to check themselves in the mirror until I heard them approach my stall door. I was going to say that it was occupied but then I looked down and saw the familiar pair of black strappy stilettos Alice wore tonight. Then I heard her voice.

"Bella?" Concern was dripping from her voice. I was going to ignore her but I knew she wouldn't go away until she checked on me.

I stood up from where I was sitting – my legs stiff – and opened the stall door. When Alice and Rosalie saw me they both gasped. Probably from all the makeup that was smeared on my face. Rosalie was about to speak but Alice immediately cut her off.

"Hold that thought Rose." She sprinted out of the bathroom. A couple minutes later she walked back in; Rosalie and I were seated on the sofa in the lounge of the bathroom. I glanced at her quizzically.

"I told Jasper to put up a sign that this bathroom was 'out of order'." She turned back around and locked the door. I would have laughed in any other circumstance but I just couldn't make myself do it.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie questioned me first.

I didn't really know how to answer the question because nothing really happened. So that was what I said. "Nothing really happened, I am just having some horrible flash backs that I don't want to have."

"Flash backs?" Alice asked now.

"Yeah."

"What kind of flash backs?" Alice asked.

"Mike." I said softly. From the look on her face, I could tell that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Mike?" Rosalie was lost. I met Rose after the whole Mike fiasco, so she wouldn't know.

Mike Newton – the love of my life. At least he was four years ago. He was similar to Edward in some ways. One of those ways was the fact that he too was a ladies' man. When I met him, he was very charming and made me feel loved, so I gave him a chance even though I knew he was normally with a different girl every week. I, for some foolish reason, thought that I would be the one to change his ways. Well, in my defense, he did change. For a little bit anyways. He stopped talking to all the woman he usually conversed with while he was with me. However, 7 months after we were together I found out that he got someone pregnant. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was my _then_ friend, Jessica Stanley. I stopped trusting men who were always surrounded by females. I can't change that decision now… Can I?

Alice shook her head at Rosalie, telling her 'don't ask' without using words. She wrapped her arm around me, pulling me to lean on her shoulder, trying to console me. I let my tears fall again. Rosalie – not knowing what the heck was going on – just sat beside me rubbing my back while I leaned on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella, it won't be like that. They are two different people. I know Edward can be a ladies' man but he is not a pig. Mike was just a complete and utter jerk. You can not compare the two." I knew Alice was right about them being different but I just couldn't separate the two.

"Alice, you don't know that. You are only saying that because he is your cousin." I guess that last part upset her a little because she gripped my arms pushing me back so that she could look directly into my eyes when she spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Oops, I knew I was in trouble now. "Do you really think that little of me that I would pawn you off like your nothing just because my cousin likes you?" She didn't wait for my response before continuing. "I would never do that. He may be my cousin, but you are like my sister. Of course, I would look out for your well being. I know for a fact Edward would never do something like what Mike did to you. Trust me."

I could hear and see the sincerity radiating from her, but I just was not in the right state to try and understand it all. So I decided to just drop it for the night and just try to salvage whatever fun I can have for the rest of the night.

"I believe you, Alice." I paused, gathering myself together. "How about we go back out and join the boys and do our best to have fun for the next few hours." I smiled. I could tell it didn't reach my eyes, but that was enough for Alice.

We walked out and did just as I suggested. We drank, ate, danced, and just had fun. Edward even joined in the fun. I put everything I had into ignoring him while he was around. And it worked. Let's just hope I can ignore the feelings bubbling on the inside.

_'2008 you better be great.'_

-oxXOXxo-

**- - Edward's PoV - -**

I was completely stunned by the fact Bella had actually slapped me; I couldn't get myself to leave the spot where she left me standing on the dance floor. I have never had that type of reaction from a female I was interested in.

Well, it is quite obvious she is _definitely_ unlike the girls I am used to.

Maybe…maybe I overstepped my boundaries by kissing her again tonight, but I just could not resist the urge. She was everything I've ever wanted and looked for in a girl. And her feistiness was a major turn on. Whenever I was around her I felt alive; I always had to stay on my toes because I never knew what she would do or say next. I only ever wanted her to see me the way I saw her. Now I think I messed up all chances of that ever happening. _Dang, Edward. Why do you always have to be so impulsive?_ I thought to myself. _Life would be ten times better if you would just think things through first._

Well I guess now would be the best time to start learning how to 'think things through'. I need to figure out how to fix this whole situation.

Once, I came to that conclusion, I was able to put movement back into my body. I walked off the dance floor and headed in the direction of where I saw everyone sitting earlier today. Unfortunately, when I got there no was there except for Jasper and Emmett. I sat down across from Jasper on the bench.

"Where are the girls?" I asked no one in particular. Jasper was the one to answer though.

"They are in the bathroom with Bella. She looked kind of pissed earlier. For some reason Alice told me to put up a 'bathroom out of order' sign."

The last part confused me a little bit, but I ignored that. I breathed a heavy sigh turned and leaned back on the bench, putting my arm over my eye. "I think I know what has Bella upset." I said softly, loud enough for Emmett and Jasper to hear me.

"You think?" Emmett asked sardonically. I saw his eyebrow was raised when I glanced at him from under my arm.

"Okay, I guess _I know_ why Bella is mad."

"Would you like to elaborate?" Emmett's amusement was clear in his voice.

"Well, I kind of kissed Bella again after the countdown." I paused for a second. "She wasn't too happy about that. She pushed away from me then slapped me."

That made Emmett double over in laughter, succeeding in making me angry. I sat back up and glared at him. "It is not that funny Emmett."

He sat back up too, wiping his eyes of the tears that fell while he laughed. "I'm sorry man, but it's funny that the one girl that you really like is the one that doesn't want you." He started laughing again, clutching his stomach. I rolled my eyes at him.

Emmett had just stopped laughing when the girls came back. When they sat down Rosalie sat in between Emmett and I, Alice sat across from me, next to Jasper, and Bella sat in between Emmett and Jasper so that she did not have to be near me or look at me.

She ignored me the rest of the time we were at the club. No matter how many times I walked in her direction, she would find some way to get away. I just decided it wasn't the time and left her alone. But fate (Alice) had other plans.

-oxXOXxo-

"Edward can you take Bella home? I think she drank too much, she looks kind of out of it." Alice asked.

I glanced over to where Bella was lying on the bench. She did look semi-unconscious, it might be best that she go home. "Why can't you take her home?" It wasn't that I _didn't_ want to be the one to take her home, I just didn't think it was the best of ideas seeing as she was ticked off with me at the moment. But as usual Alice had an air-tight excuse for everything.

"I don't want to go home right now." She whined. Okay, I was lying about her having a great excuse. "It's only 2 in the morning, I wanna _parrrrr_ta." She said swinging her hips like she was on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay Alice, but I will make sure to let Bella know that her '_best_' friend wasn't willing to take her home when she was close to blacking out."

"Edward, grow up."

"It seems like a lot of people are telling me that lately."

"Because you need to. Besides, you know you can use that time to apologize for your antics earlier." I looked down at the floor…

_Why is it hurting me so much that I upset Bella? Normally that wouldn't matter to me, I would just move on. What makes Bella so different? Why do I feel the need to make her happy all the time?_

"You're right, I guess."I glanced at Bella, still lying on the benches, and then I looked at Alice. "Where does she stay?" Alice gave me all the information that I needed and then we went to go get Bella.

**- - Bella's PoV - -**

"Bella, Bella…" Someone shook me. I looked up at them and saw what looked like Alice standing by some gorgeous green eyed guy. "[blank, is here, he is going to take you [blank." My ears felt a little foggy so I couldn't hear everything she said.

"Who _he_? He_ who_? He, he who, who? Who, who ha, ha? He, he?" I started giggling at how weird those combinations sounded.

I looked back up at them when I stopped giggling. They had a smile on their face for some reason. I looked at the guy; all I could see was the green color of his eyes and his pearly white teeth. Other than that I couldn't see anything that would make him familiar to me.

"You have shiny teeth." I stated randomly to him. He chuckled, and then the blur that looked like Alice started talking again.

"It's Edward; he is going to take you home." She started pulling me up off of the bench to stand on my feet. When I got all the way up she put my arm around her shoulder and one of her arms behind my back, to steady me I guess. _Edward? Hmmmm…I know an Edward. Oh yeah, that's right._ I looked at the green-eyed guy…Edward, and looked him start in the eyes.

"You kissed me tonight, right?" He looked at me shocked at first then he nodded at me once. I replayed the little bit I could remember of it in my head. "It felt nice…" Then I turned to him and hit him on the arm. "But don't do that when I am not expecting it."

"Okay, Bella, what ever you say." He said, smiling, showing his bright white teeth again. His voice was so velvety. I wouldn't mind listening to him talk forever.

I felt them lead me out of a pair of doors. When some cold air hit my skin, some of my fogginess and sleepiness was swept away with it. I shivered from the coldness on my bare arms and legs. A few minutes later I felt a jacket being placed on my arms. I didn't say anything to the person who put it there, but I smelt it. It smelt really good. We kept walking, the now recognizable Alice still holding my arm over her shoulder. I giggled at the sight of her small body supporting mine.

A few minutes later, I was crawling into the back of a limo. As soon as I got in I crawled over to the long side of the limo and laid down. My head was still buzzing a bit so sitting up was completely out of the question. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I felt was myself being carried into what looked to be my apartment building. I looked up to see who was carrying me and saw that it was Edward. Looking up made my head start pounding so I rested my head back down on his shoulder and let him continue carrying me. Normally I would scream and argue about being carried around, but the pain in my head was telling me to just shut up and use all the help I could get. I obeyed. We eventually came to a stop. Glancing over I saw that we were in front of my door.

"Bella, you'll need to give me the key so that I can open the door." I looked back at him, and then reality hit me. Well as much of reality that was let through the fog in my brain.

"Oh…" I moved to get out of his arms. Seeing what I wanted, he allowed me to be put back on my own two feet. Thankfully, he stayed close by because as soon as he released me I started swaying. He instantly came over and caught me before I could fall down. I looked at him sheepishly. "Thank you. I think I might have drunk too much tonight."

"I can tell." He chuckled while he set me back up, but made sure to keep one hand on the small of my back. I eventually gave the key to Edward, after several attempts of matching the key to the hole. I just could not get my brain to tell my hand the proper directions.

When we entered the apartment and closed the door, Edward helped guide me towards my oversized sofa. As soon as I sat down I leaned back and laid down, my feet still on the floor and the back of my head against the armrest. Edward sat on the opposite end of the sofa. I began to close my eyes when I heard Edward say my name.

**(A/N: I'm putting a warning now for the fluffiness coming!)**

"Bella…" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking down at the floor. "…I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I…" His voice seemed to trail off into background noise as my thoughts began to take over my ears.

_He is so adorable. Look at his lips! They look so soft…so inviting. I wonder why today, or rather yesterday, was the first time I've ever kissed him? It didn't seem like he had a problem with me when he was nibbling on my ear. Why did I have such a problem with him? Oh my, the way his hair is falling over is eyes a little, and his body from what I can see with his clothes on, is sooooooo... there are no words to describe it! After what I felt from one kiss, I wonder…_

I couldn't take just lying there and thinking about him any more. I felt something pulling at the back of my mind, but my body was telling me what it wanted, and my brain was not in the best of services to deny it.

I sat up, folding one of my legs up on the sofa as I did. Edward continued talking, not really paying attention to my movements. I moved up to be a little closer to him. When I was close enough, I spoke.

"Edward…" He turned his face towards me; I could hear the huskiness in my voice. I looked into his eyes, sliding my hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and let it rest at the back of his neck, playing with the hair there. It was soft and silky. His eyes remained looked with mine as I leaned closer to him, closing the small unwanted space we had between us.

"Bella…" He said softly before I pressed my lips to his. The same feeling I felt earlier, rushed through my body as soon as our lips made contact. He was still at first, but eventually his lips started to move with mine. I took that as my sign to continue my adventure.

I sat up on the knee that I had on the sofa and lifted my other leg off of the floor, straddling Edward with my legs on either side of him. My hands automatically found their home tangled in his soft, bronze hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tighter to his body. The sensation that ran though me suddenly, made me shiver in pleasure and a moan escaped my lips. I pressed myself more into him, sighing, swiping my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He obliged, opening his mouth to let me explore.

I got so lost in our battle for control, that I did not notice that Edward had moved us so that I was lying completely on the sofa and he was on top of me, until I felt his body against every inch of my own. I lowered my hands to his back, allowing one of my hands to slide under the back of his shirt to touch his skin.

**- - Edward's PoV - -**

As soon as Bella's skin touched mine, my thoughts regrouped, letting me know what was going on. I jumped up, lifting myself up on my arms and away from her soft mouth. She glanced up at me, confused by why I broke away from her so suddenly. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The confused look on her face was so adorable, I chuckled softly.

"Bella, I don't think it would be prudent for us to do this." I looked into her eyes.

"Well, I think it is, why wouldn't it be?" Obviously she wasn't looking for a response because as soon as she finished her question, she wrapped her arms around my neck again, pulling me back down to her lips.

The feel of her body against me and her soft, full lips moving with mine was intoxicating. I was so close to letting my inner desire take control, but something in me knew that Bella would regret it if I let this continue. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from her once again.

She groaned. "Why do you keep doing that?" She threw here arms up over her face, exasperated.

"Bella…because your drunk and you're not thinking clearly. You don't really want to do this."

She slowly removed her arms from over face, a seductive smile plastered to her face. My heart accelerated just from that look.

"Yes, I do." She smirked at me.

"Bella, I don't think you really do."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" She was completely frustrated now.

"Maybe, I should just go." I made a move to extract myself away from her, but before I could, Bella did something I was not expecting.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling down to her once again. Her lips crashed into my own, moving aggressively. That was all quite innocent compared to what she did next. She wrapped her legs around my waist firmly, closing any possible gap we could have had previously. I was getting ready to move away from her again when I felt her ground her hips into mine, her back arched causing her chest to brush against mine.

All rational thought was swept away by that one little movement. I knew I should have stopped but my body had completely surrendered to her commands. We shared a lot more than we had expected to that evening.

Eventually we both fell asleep – Bella with her back to the back of the sofa, her face snuggled against my chest, and I just held her. One thought ran through my mind before I drifted off into unconsciousness. _Tomorrow morning will definitely not be pleasant._

___**Author's Note:**_

___**So……… what did you think? Leave a review and let me know!!!! I accept anonymous and signed reviews, you are both great!**_

___**Sadly, this is the last of the pre-written chapters that I had and I am starting my internship Monday, so updates will take longer for me to do.**_

___**LOVE YA'LL and thanks so much to those who review and read this story!**_

___**:) MikanaKinden**_


	4. Author's Note Don't Kill Me!

_**I know, I know...**_

_**I hate author note chapters too!!**_

**_I really hate that it is taking so long for me to have free time to update these stories. However, as I said before I am working on my finally quarter in college before I graduate with my Associates Degree in Applied Science this June. June 12th to be exact._**

_**Can I say one thing though??**_

**_I really hate doing Internships. This one at least.  
_**

_**Whenever I think about the fact that I could have been working at a real job, getting paid, for the last almost 3 or 4 months of my life, I get extremely ticked off. And added to that, the fact that I do not even like the major that I am in, I am bored and upset with it all. If you are wondering why I am in a field I really dislike read my story in the profile it can basically explain it all. But, if you still have questions, PM me. **_

**_Anyways, on a happier note, on May 30th, 2008, I will officially be done with my long, boring, overbearing, obnoxious, ridiculous internship. Starting June 1st, I will start back writing my chapter and updating my stories regularlly until August when I go to school for my Bachelor's in Theater. I can't wait._**

**_I am either 1/3 or 1/2 of the way through the next chapter of "I Wanna Be Yours!" I haven't decided on how long I want it to be yet._**

_**Now about "Fling Thing" - I am a little blocked on what is going to happen next. I know but I can't put it in words. Give me time. My mind is jumbled because of this stupid internship, no sleep, and paperwork for the internship.**_

_**Anyways, I love all those that are still here supporting both of my stories. I hope that you will like the future chapters to come! (As soon as I get the chance to write them, LOL!)**_

**_Please help motivate me to continue with the quarter and not bow out at the last minute. (This is me talking to my self now) "You only have until June 12th, stick it out!"_**

_**I can use all the motivation I can get. Please leave a Review or PM me. It helps to have support!**_

**_Thanks to all of you "grebrildynawestandfabulicious" readers and reviewers, and I can't wait to start writing again!_**

_**End of rant,**_

_**Peace and Applesauce**_

**_MikanaKinden_**

:)


End file.
